


Before it all comes crashing down

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Almost Semi-Public Sex, Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Making Out, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chander and Miles caught in the act by Kent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before it all comes crashing down

There is a thud as Chandler shoves Miles up against the cubicle door. And bends down to trail a series of eager kisses down his neck.

Miles tilts his head to the side, giving his DI better access. Chandler hums in approval   
as he peeks his tongue out to sweep over the silver stubble. 

Chandler pulls away to look his DS in the eyes, both slightly out of breath. 

Miles raises an eyebrow. 

“Anything in particular that brought this on?”

Chandler combs his fingers through Miles' hair while contemplating his answer. 

“The very satisfactory conclusion to the case, where you showed exactly why you are a good police officer. Followed by tedious paperwork combined with the lovely hot weather we have been having, that made you pull off your jacket, remove your tie and roll up your shirt sleeves, and then there is the way you keep pushing up your reading glasses”

Miles snorts at the long-winded answer.

“In other words, you’re satisfied with my work, bored with paperwork, and horny”

Chandler lets his thigh slide between Miles' legs, smiling at the unmistakable feeling of his sergeants half hard prick.

“That is the gist of it”

Chandler leans back in, capturing Miles' mouth in a thorough kiss.

Miles hums in response, his hands coming to rest on Chandlers arse as Chandler pulls Miles' shirt from his trousers. His hands slipping under thin cotton to feel the warm skin at the small of his back. 

They try to keep the noise down. Muffling the sounds they make with lips and tongue. Trading kisses that leave them both needing more. 

Chandler thinks, as his DS is making him groan, that this is the perfect ending to a perfect day. 

His hot and hard prick is becoming distracting, and he can feel that Miles is having the same predicament. 

He is thinking about getting the two of them into the cubicle to take care of their mutual problem, when he hears a surprised gasp from the doorway. 

The two men pull slightly away from each other, a feeling of dread flowing like ice water through their veins. Combined with a whisper of shame and guilt in the back of their minds.

They turn towards the door, where Kent is stood, temporarily frozen in shock, and eyes slightly misty.

Miles clears his throat, his arms limp in Chandlers grasp. Chandler comes to his senses and pulls completely away from him, brushing his hands over his trousers. What can any of them say? There is no use in lying, not now. 

He takes a step towards the young DI.

“Um, Kent?”

The sound of his name makes Kent blink and twitch, his hand gripping the door handle. 

“I, I should go”

His voice, barely above a whisper, is strained and broken.

He turns around fast, a softly uttered curse escaping his lips, before he slams the door shut. 

Miles curses quietly.

Chandler drags a shaking hand across his face.

The only sound left is kent's fast fading footfalls.


End file.
